Marauders:Adventures in Hogwarts
by AthenaGryffindor
Summary: Everyone knows about the Boy who Lived and his adventures. After all, we grew up reading them! However, have you ever wondered about the Marauders' adventures? Well,then, if you have this is the fanfic for you! Please R&R!I'd greatly appreciate it. Cover art by the amazhang Viria. DISCLAIMER:If I owned Harry Potter, Dramoine would be real. ;)
1. Chapter 1:A Prologue of Sorts

**Platform 9 ¾ , 1971**

 _Sirius_

Honestly, I hoped that I don't go into Slytherin. Mother and Father would, of course, disagree. Our family was all about blood purity and all that nonsense. Me? I couldn't care less.

Right now, we are standing on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for the Hogwarts Express. My cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix are loudly complaining about the "filthy Muggles" at the platform. Urgh,can't they just shut up for once? Merlin's beard, I am SO ditching them on the train.

 _James_

I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! I hope I'll get sorted into Gryffindor. After all, Father was one and it seems so amazing! Father is pushing my trolley. We pass by a family of wizards. Immediately,Mum scrunched her nose. Noticing that, I whispered to Mother, "Mum, why do you not like those wizards?" Mum whispered, "Those are the Blacks, James. They're stuck-up wizards and witches who think that they're better than everyone else."

I nodded. Father had said something about the Blacks, as well as the Malfoys, on the journey here. I glanced back at the Blacks. Among them was a sullen-looking boy about my age. He seemed unhappy and somewhat pissed at his family. Blimey! I guess not _all_ Blacks were mean.


	2. Chapter 2: A Nighttime Flight

**Hey guys, I'm back from Hades! I's SO sorry about not writing. Thank you to all those who are following my fanfic. So anyways, the first chapter is a prologue of sorts and this chapter will be about their one of their first adventures,set in the marauders' first year. Merlin! I must be boring you guys! So anyways, here's the next chappie! (I FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO LINE BREAKS! YASS!)**

* * *

 **Gryffindor Dormitory,1971**

* * *

 _Remus_

WOW. Yesterday was HORRENDOUS. We were caught out of bed by McGonagall. Believe me, she is one witch you do NOT wanna mess with. I sat on my bed doing homework. James,Sirius and Peter were concentrating on theirs too. Professor Slughorn gives WAY too much homework.

Suddenly, Sirius spoke up. Dear Merlin, this had better not be one of his ideas that got us into trouble. Unfortunately,it was.

"So, McGonagall said no being out of bed at night,right?" He grinned mischievously.

Peter looked up."Um,yeah?"he said timidly.

"What if we WERE in bed? Then we weren't be breaking the rules! What do you think guys? Fancy a nighttime ride?" Sirius asked.

MERLIN'S BEARD! THAT WIZARD IS CRAZY! "NO!" I said loudly,"Sirius, if we get caught we might get expelled!"

Peter gulped and backed me up. "Y-yeah. What if we get kicked out of Hogwarts? And then we can't do magic! And-and what if we get attacked and accidentally do magic and then we get caught by Aurors and-and then we get sent to Azkaban?!" He exclaimed fearfully.

James face-palmed. "Calm down, guys. Nothing's gonna go wrong. Now, let's do this! _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " He pointed his wand at his bed. Sirius smiled and followed suit. "Coming, Lupin?"he asked me cheekily.

I groaned. "Come on, Peter. If we don't go after them, they might burn the castle down. _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " I muttered, pointing my wand at my bed. Peter looked at us and did the same.

* * *

 _30 minutes later..._

 _Peter_

This was kind of fun. Okay, maybe its kind of scary. We were zooming around Hogwarts, with Sirius in the lead. Suddenly, he stopped and started singing. Oh no.

 _Sirius_

WHOOOP! THIS IS AMAZING! Mother would _never_ have let me done this. I thought of my sour-faced mother and frowned. I looked back at my friends and smiled. Ah, well, time to leave memories of home at home.

I opened my mouth and sang.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYYY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKYYYYYYYYY!" I bellowed off-key, recalling the muggle song I had heard in on Platform 9 3/4

Remus looked at me, furious. "Sirius, shut up!You're gonna get us caught!"he said,"c'mon, James,Peter, back me up here!"

Peter looked stricken while James looked at me and winked. "I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAAAAAAY! SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAAAAAAAAAY!" he continued the chorus, as tone deaf as I was.

Remus groaned. "Not you too, James!"

 _James_

I laughed along with Sirius at Remus, really,Remus needed to loosen up. "Join us, guys!" I yelled.

Peter grinned slightly. " It wouldn't hurt to try, Remus," he said. Remus rolled his eyes. "Fine. BUT. Just. This. Once." he said. I shrugged.

We sang as our beds hovered in mid-air."I BELIEVE I CAN SOOOAAR! I SEE ME RUNNIN' THRPUGH THAT OPEN DOOR! I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYY! I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYY! I BELIEVE I CA-"

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU DOING UP?! MY OFFICE, NOW!"

We turned around. Her hair was in fishnet and she was dressed in a tartan dressing gown. Her face was splotchy red with anger. A levitating cup of hot chocolate floated beside her face. In the hallway stood Professor McGonagall. Boy was she furious.

Damn it.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! They are SO dead.**

 **The song above was {I Believe I can Fly} by R Kelly.**

 **Guys, I'm gonna have my MAJOR exams next month,so I might not be active. I'm so sorry! Once the exams are over, I'm gonna update at least once every 2 weeks. Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Valentines' Day!

**WHOOOOOOOOOOP**! **MY EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER! PLUS I'VE GOT LOADS OF PLOTS THAT CAME TO ME WHILE THE TEACHER COLLECTED THE PAPERS! I'M FREEEEE! OK on to the story now.**

* * *

 _1974, Gryffindor Tower_

 _Narrator _

Sunlight shone through the glass paned window of a certain dormitory in thw Gryffindor tower. Birds were chirping and a light breeze blew. Of course, when the Marauders are around, one cannot expect peace to last very long.

 _Remus_

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU GIVE ME BACK MY NIMBUS 1970 RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL TRANSFIGURE ALL YOUR CHOCOLATE CARDS INTO FLIES!"

I ducked as James chased Sirius around our dorm and shook my head. By Merlin, Sirius should know not to mess with Jame's broom by now!

Just as James was about to tackle him, Sirius threw it under Jame's bed. James shrieked and dove under it.

 _James_

The nerve of that-that-that git! How dare he mess with my baby! My hand knocked into a box. Huh? What's this? I took out the box and my broomstick.

"OH MY MERLIN! MY POOR BABY!"I cried as I brushed off the dust on my broom and kissed it. Sirius, Remus and Peter were all chuckling. WERE THEY LAUGHING AT _ME?!_ HOW HEARTLESS COULD THEY BE?! WHAT EVIL HAD I BEFRIENDED?! HOW CRUEL OF THAT GIT TO MISTREAT MY PRIZED POSSESSION!

"Oooooooh what's this?" Sirius asked, gesturing to the box.

I shrugged. "How would _I_ know?"

Remus looked at me in disbelief. "James, you don't know what's under your own bed?! Someone fetch a healer from St. Mungo's!"he said jokingly.

I glared at him. "Well, Mr Smart Aleck, why don't _you_ open it?" I retorted.

 _Remus _

"Fine!" I glared back and walked over to the box. Hands shaking in anticipation and trepidation, I undid the clasp and gasped. Merlin's beard! Sirius peered over my shoulder and gasped as well.

"Pranking supplies?! You've been hiding these from us all this time?! I'm hurt, really, really hurt!" He pout a hand on his chest in mock sorrow.

"Well, in my defence, I forgot about it because someone kept taking my stuff!" James retorted.

"Um, guys? What are you gonna do with these?"Peter asked timidly.

I smiled mischievously. "Oh, don't worry... I've got it all planned out." I said. Huddling up, I explained my plan.

* * *

 _12 February 1974, Late at night_

 _Hogwarts Dungeons, Slytherin Dormitories_

 _Sirius_

I rubbed my hands in glee. Oh, those slimy gits will not know what hit them.

Under the cover of Jame's Invisibility Cloak, Remus,James and I sneaked through the dungeons. Peter was keeping watch back in our dorm in case McGonagall deigned to check on us. (She did it really often, for some unknown reason. I mean, come on, we're, like, really really trustworthy! And mature!)

In front of the stone wall to the Slytherin dorms, James whispered the password that we'd overheard (A/N: read eavesdropped) from one of the Slyttherins. A passage revealed itswlf and we quickly stepped in.

Wasting no time, we hurried to their bathrooms and began pouring all their shampoo out. When the bottles were emty, we took out corked flasks from our robes and poured in the mixture, which turned the exact same colour and smell the exact same scent of their shampoo.

Our work done, we ran back to our dorms not a moment to soon, for one minute later, McGonagall came in to check on us. That night, we all slept peacefully, our dreams filled with shrieking Slytherins.

* * *

 _14 February 1974,Morning_

 _The Great Hall of Hogwarts_

 _Narrator_

Platters of heart-shaped cookies were among the breakfast on Valentine's Day that year. Students chatted with each other and some even asked their crushes out.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting shriek came from the Slytherin table. The person who had let out the shriek was Narcissa Black, the only blonde among her sisters. But not anymore, for the roots of her hair was turning bright pink!

Then, the rest of the students in Slytherin cried out as their hair turned various shades of pink or red and twisted into hearts.

The other houses roared with laughter at thier plight. Most of the students in Slytherin were purebloods who treated them like crap, so, they all howled in glee.

At the Gryffindor table, a certain redheaded gwitch turned her emerald gaze on four certain wizards. She glared and asked them furiously.

" _What the hell did you do this time_?!"

* * *

 **Ok, so, for the people in Slytherin, I have nothing against you, though I'm a Gryffindor through and through. I just felt that Narcissa, Lucius and Bellatrix (read: Bellabitch) should get humiliated because AAARGGHH I JUST HATE THEM SO MUCH!**

 **Don't get me wrong, Slytherin is an awesome house, and some of my friends are in it but I just REALLY hate the Death Eaters in the Marauders' generation. So, yeah.**

 **I'm actually on vaction right now, so I'll try and post whenever i get Wifi.**

 **-AthenaGryffindor**


End file.
